


【光公】终焉之始

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※赛博朋克paro※机械改造人光×仿生人水晶公※存在光拉哈※ooc预警
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	【光公】终焉之始

**Author's Note:**

> ※赛博朋克paro  
> ※机械改造人光×仿生人水晶公  
> ※存在光拉哈  
> ※ooc预警

光的身体已经只剩下不到百分之二十是未接受过改造的了。

佣兵团就位于贫民窟的深处，这里是光照不到的地方，纵然霓虹灯闪着刺眼的光，贫民窟里依旧如同死寂的废墟一般阴暗，只有在每天夜里佣兵团的人都回来的时候才会稍微有些活人的热闹。

不过今天的情况多少有些不一样，光回来的时候还带回来了一个仿生人，佣兵团里的人都带着惊讶的目光打量着这个猫魅族外形的仿生人，尤其是他那只附着着水晶的右手和脸颊，在夜晚中反射着明亮的光芒。

“这个人是……？”

团长带着试探的眼光从那个猫魅转移到了光的身上，而后者只是挠了挠头解释道，“他说他叫水晶公，他还说我就要死了。”

人们纷纷小声议论起来，直到团长清了清嗓子，周围才安静下来。团长扫视了一圈，最终看向了一直都半低着头的水晶公。

“可以说明一下原因吗？”

“光……会变成你们一直在试图清剿的那些机械生物——也就是食罪灵的，而且会成为灵光卫。”

所有人都倒吸一口冷气，就连团长都以一种难以置信的眼神看着水晶公，而光显然已经知道了这个信息，尽管平静的多，脸色却也有些凝重。

就像是要打破这个沉重的气氛一样，光率先一步像往常一样开口打圆场，他看了看水晶公又看了看团长和佣兵团的众人，故作轻松的笑了笑说道，“不过他还说他会有办法的，所以我才带他回来了嘛。”

气氛依旧沉默，但团长终归还是走到了水晶公面前谨慎的盯着他看，而水晶公也毫不迟疑的回看向团长，两个人这样互相看了好一会，也许都是在试探着对方的心思。

“你有多少把握救他？你也知道现在外面那些四处清剿人类的无生命机械生物吧，光是最强的战士，要想彻底消除食罪灵我们不能没有他。”

“现在的话，只有零。”水晶公不理会周遭的骚动继续说道，“因为我还没有进行任何的检测和尝试，我会尽我一切努力去想办法消除光体内的电子病毒‘耀’，但如果所有方法都无效，必要的时候，我还有杀手锏，只是这个方法只能在彻底没办法的时候我才能用。”

团长点点头，忽然又再次提出了一个疑问，“为什么你要救他？”

水晶公看了看光，而光正好也看了过来，脸上同样有些费解，水晶公露出了一个微笑，再把视线移回到团长身上时，眼里没有丝毫的犹豫。

“因为我就是为此而生的。”

水晶公留下来了，而且被安排在了光的身边，跟光一起同吃同住。而在得知水晶公的系统里搭载了一个仿生人所能拥有的全部功能时，就连光外出作战的搭档都换成了水晶公。

“团长！但是……你就这样让水晶公也跟我一起出任务的话万一他受到危险怎么办？”

光也不知道自己究竟在急什么，只是直觉让他不希望水晶公也参与进残酷的战斗中。团长看了看光又看了看一脸坚定的水晶公，下巴一扬示意了一下不远处的靶场，没等光反应过来，水晶公已经率先走了过去，拿起桌上的空枪熟练的上好了子弹，然后举起枪对团长点了点头。

“他能不能上战场只要试试不就知道了。反正我也对全能型的仿生人在战斗方面的性能好奇得很。”

团长说着打开了射击训练仪器的开关，伴随着刺耳的机械运转声，已经有些破破烂烂的电子计数板亮起来，猩红的数字伴随着枪响不断跳动，留在佣兵团里的人们也纷纷聚拢起来围观着水晶公的表现。

一个令人惊叹的满分，水晶公从头到尾都看不出任何的犹豫，仿佛他的程序让他已经早就知道该朝哪里开枪一样，每一发子弹都精准命中目标，看热闹的人们不约而同的鼓起了掌，光目瞪口呆的看着把结果亮给自己的团长半天说不出话。

“这不挺好的，当你的搭档起码合格了。”

光瞄了一眼正看过来的水晶公，那双赤眸中的期待让他不由得叹了口气，也只能点点头算是妥协。

“……好吧，但我得先说好，不论任何时候你都不可以冲到我前面去，不然会打乱我的行动习惯的。”

“好，我知道了。”

水晶公的耳朵一下子竖了起来了，就连尾巴都在激动的甩荡着，声音里的喜悦之情仿佛不是一个仿生人所能拥有的，光也只好摸摸后脑勺，姑且接受了这个现状。

而事实证明这个安排也确实不错，有了水晶公的配合，光执行清剿任务的速度都比以前快了不少，在第一次出任务的时候，就连光自己都惊讶与两人之间的配合竟然能做到如此天衣无缝，他对水晶公的态度也开始渐渐有了改观。

“我总觉得你好像很了解我的行动方式。”

在击倒了一个食罪灵后，光突然对着正在换子弹的水晶公这样说道，水晶公手上的动作一滞，而后便抬起头对光轻声笑道，“因为我是仿生人，你的作战方式只要看过一次我就可以记住。忘了吗？那天你从食罪灵手里救下了我。”

光回想起了第一次见到水晶公的场景，在那个狭窄的小巷子里，不知道为什么处于休眠状态的水晶公差点就被食罪灵袭击，而光毫不犹豫的上前击穿了那个长着翅膀的机械天使。

水晶公的回答可以称得上是无懈可击，尽管如此，光依旧觉得应该还有什么更深层次的原因，只是他没办法追问，也只好按照水晶公的指示把刚刚这个食罪灵的电路核心给拆了下来。

“这东西真的有办法救我吗？”光皱着眉头仔细打量着刚刚被自己一把薅下来电路板，却看不出来任何有价值的东西，也只好递给了水晶公，看着他小心翼翼的把电路板保存起来。

“也许吧，毕竟你身体里的电子病毒‘耀’就是通过食罪灵感染的，要想解除就得从源头分析数据，可以的话要是有灵光卫的电路元件应该会更有参考价值。”

水晶公将挎包背好又确认了一下枪里的子弹，一抬头就看到光正在直勾勾的看着他，水晶公立刻飞快的低下了头，就连说话都有些结结巴巴的了。

“那……那个既然已经收集到样本了，我们就快回去吧。”

“水晶公，你有没有……”

光的话还没说完，他看到水晶公突然抬起头有些惊恐的看了他一眼，便冲了过来一把将他推开，光的视线也随之转过来，看到了一个巨大的机械三头犬举起了前爪，一下子打飞了来不及躲闪的水晶公，娇小的身体如断线的风筝飞出去，砸在了不远处的墙上掀起了一阵烟尘。

头脑中有什么东西崩断了。

等到光回过神的时候，他手里的电子脉冲枪都报废了，通红的枪管因高温而融化了一截，而那个机械三头犬也带着身上大大小小的孔洞轰然倒地，刚刚击飞了水晶公的那只爪子被蛮力扯断，只剩下暴露出来的电线闪着电火花，最终随着电路停止工作而安静下来。

光喘着粗气扔掉了脉冲枪，脚步有些踉跄的冲向了水晶公，夕阳透过那个食罪灵身上被射穿的孔洞照下来，在两人身上投射出了斑斑驳驳的光影，红发上落满了灰尘碎屑，光使劲晃了晃水晶公的肩膀，直到他睁开眼，虹膜中的电路闪了闪恢复了正常的亮度，水晶公晃了晃脑袋才抬头望着光。

光忽然单膝跪在了水晶公的面前，把水晶公吓得急忙爬起来准备扶住他，但在手触碰到他的手臂时突然被一把攥住，光以一种无比严肃认真的语气一字一顿地说道。

“绝对，不要再让自己遇到危险了。”

水晶公猛的点点头，光松了口气，眨了眨眼睛又问道，“有受伤吗？”

水晶公摇了摇头，光松了口气，忽然直挺挺的倒了下去。

再睁开眼的时候已经是第二天了，看着熟悉的天花板光活动了一下脖子，水晶公就坐在床边，而团长也在不远处靠墙而立，所以他刚想说点什么就被水晶公发现了。

“你醒了！你……现在感觉怎么样？”

光坐起来舒展了一下身体，又试着活动了一下腿脚才咧开嘴角笑道，“还行，就是还有点累，可能是因为用力过度了吧。”

“行个屁！臭小子，昨天水晶公把你扛回来的时候吓得我们还以为你的病毒生效了。”

团长走过来毫不留情的一巴掌拍到光的背上，打的光“哎呦哎呦”得哼唧了一会，水晶公抿了抿嘴唇将一张纸递给了团长，光偷偷抻脖子看了一眼，只是上面密密麻麻的数据看不出个所以然，光也只好一边揉着刚刚被打的地方继续保持安静。

“原本只是想收集一些食罪灵的病毒数据，灵光卫突然出现虽然是个意外，但能拿到灵光卫的数据也算是因祸得福了，没想到光已经可以一个人击败一个灵光卫了。”

水晶公说着看了一眼光，眼神似乎多了些崇拜与敬仰，却又在光注意到前立刻收回视线，重新向团长指了指纸上的一个部位。

“至少我现在可以下定论了，光之所以将来会变成灵光卫主要是因为他的改造率超乎常人。虽然现在几乎人人都或多或少经过改造，但还没有人会达到这么高的改造率，不如说是这样的改造率一般人也没办法承受。而且光作为消灭食罪灵的重要作战人员，他接触到过灵光卫的次数也更多。我检测过了，现在光体内的‘耀’已经累积到了常人的数十倍，已经几乎接近于一个灵光卫的感染率了。一旦病毒开始生效，后果……不堪设想。”

团长从头到尾保持着沉默，光有点不明所以，却也明白事情的重要性，所以一直老老实实的没有吱声，默默地观察着水晶公，看着他头上的耳朵时不时晃动着，红发许是抽时间清理过了，不像闭眼前那么乱糟糟的。

说起来……为什么那个时候光是看到水晶公被袭击自己就大脑一片空白了呢？

光还在思考些有的没的，直到被团长狠狠弹了一下脑门才猛然回过神，捂着额头一脸茫然的看着抱着胳膊嘴角抽动的团长和拼命忍笑的水晶公。

“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了！老子刚刚说的话你小子一个字没听见是吧。”团长翻了个白眼没好气的使劲揉乱光的头发，“水晶公说接下来需要对你做一个全面的身体检查，今天的行动不用你参加了。”

光应了一声理了理头发，见团长转身离开又愣愣的问了一句，“没别的了？”

“干嘛？还想老子揍你一顿是不是？”团长回过头来凶狠地瞪了一眼，“下次遇到灵光卫再敢不汇报就擅自行动看老子怎么收拾你。”

团长摔门走了，光撇撇嘴没有说话，瞄了一眼一直在憋笑的水晶公忽然泄气一般说道，“你想笑就笑呗。”

水晶公噗嗤一声笑出来，随即摇摇头松了口气微笑着看着光说，“对不起，我只是觉得现在这样挺好的。”

“是……这样吗？”

检查在水晶公的指挥下开始进行了，光按照指示脱掉了上半身的衣服，一身结实的肌肉上布满了大大小小的伤痕。他发现了一个有意思的事，自打他脱了上衣，水晶公就开始避免眼神交流，一直低着头忙活着手上的工作，而透过发丝，那张仿真的人造皮肤上似乎还有些红晕，仿佛真人一般，尤其是当那只温度略低的手指触碰到光的时候，水晶公的手总会如触电般立即抽走，只留下一丝凉凉的、如同轻飘飘的鹅毛一般的触感撩拨着光的神经。

水晶公一直在一个本子上记录着什么，屋子里只听得到仪器在嘀嗒作响，光有点无聊，所以又开始试着搭话。

“水晶公，你这个名字是谁给你定的？你身上的水晶是怎么回事？”

“不知道，我有意识开始就是这样了，名字也是预先设置好的吧。”

“……你真的有办法避免让我变成食罪灵吗？为什么我不会像其他人一样死亡？”

“我刚刚也说了，你的改造率高于常人，一般人如果感染了这种电子病毒的话，‘耀’虽然会让他们身体里的电路停止活动，但不会立刻致死，只不过身体里留着这么一个完全无用得铁疙瘩会逐渐拖垮身体，最终造成死亡，关于这点你是清楚的吧。”

光看着水晶公点点头。他的确见过了太多因此而死或将死之人，在贫民窟的各种角落里，人们恐惧，垂死挣扎，期盼救赎，而佣兵团也正是由此而生，为了争取人类最后的希望。

“你跟他们不同的地方就在于你虽然是个人类，但身体里属于机械的部分太多了，一旦病毒开始生效，‘耀’会直接夺取你的身体的控制权，就跟那些原本也只是普通的机械生物的食罪灵一样，而且你更为强大，所以破坏力也更强，一旦变成灵光卫我们就全完了。”

“……你为什么会知道？”

水晶公愣愣的看着光发呆了好一会儿忽然收回视线，甚至背过身子不愿意让光看到他的表情，沉默了很长一段时间才叹了口气。

“因为我能预见未来。”

这个回答听起来并不可信，但光没有追问，也算是默许了水晶公的“隐瞒”。光不清楚他是不是应该就这样放弃追问这种事关生死的大事，那颗还是肉做的心脏如雷鸣般鼓动着，但一个潜意识一直在让他选择无条件的相信水晶公。

“水晶公，你会让我活下去的对吧。”

光的问题让水晶公的动作一滞，而后忽然回过头来，带着温和的笑容点了点头。

“嗯，我发誓。”

光做了个梦，梦里是那天遭遇机械三头犬的情形，但跟那天有些不一样的是，梦里的水晶公手臂和脸上都没有那些奇怪的水晶，就连头发也是从头到尾的红，而且当梦里的水晶公被击飞的时候，他看到了原本应该是由机械构成的仿生人竟然吐出了鲜红的血，光试图叫出他的名字，但声音就像是经过了电子加密一样变成了嘈杂的电流声，让人完全听不出来究竟说了什么。

光从梦中惊醒的时候惊动了靠在一旁研究数据的水晶公，他呆呆的看着水晶公一脸奇怪的表情看向自己，脸上和手上的水晶并没有消失，发尾的白发也没有变成红色。

“……G。”

“G？你在说什么？”水晶公莫名其妙的看着光似乎是在努力回忆着什么的样子有些关切的问道，“怎么了？”

“我……做了一个梦。”光的回答更像是自言自语，他低着头看着自己的手心，梦里的自己差一点就能碰到水晶公了，却终归是抓了个空。

“我去出任务了，今天你不用跟我一起去。”

光说着翻身下床，全然不顾追过来的水晶公，直到走到了佣兵团的大厅，在所有人的注视下被水晶公拉住了胳膊。

“听着水晶公，虽然团长安排你和我一起行动，但不代表我们就要这么一直待在一起，现在我想一个人出门，你，就呆在这里，做你该做的事。”

光说完扫视了一圈都在看热闹的人，又看了一眼呆愣住的水晶公，心中的烦闷再次升腾起来却又不好发作，只好生硬的甩开了水晶公的手夺门而出。直到房门外机车的轰鸣逐渐远去，才有人走过来拍了拍水晶公的肩膀好意安慰了几句。

“光这半年一直都这样，要么自己出任务要么躲在车库里保养他的机车，我还以为你来了他就会有所改善呢……”

水晶公回过神看着自己的手摇摇头，像是自言自语一样低声打断了对方的话，“没关系，他这样就挺好的。我还要做实验，光就这么出去了也不太安全，你们还是通知一下团长吧。”

好在光并没有离开很久就被团长揪回来了，而且回来的时候有些蔫头耷脑的，显然是已经挨了一顿臭骂。

“臭小子……还不给人家道歉！”

团长凶巴巴的在光的屁股上踹了一脚把他踢到了水晶公身后，光撇着嘴揉了揉屁股，看着水晶公的后脑勺还是老老实实的低声认错。

“抱歉……我之前睡糊涂了。”

水晶公的椅子转了一圈停在光的面前，那张脸上依旧带着温和的微笑，就像他从来都不会生气一样。

“我知道，团长也是，我没关系的，光可能也的确需要偶尔自己散散心吧，老是跟一个陌生人朝夕相处的确会有压力的。”

“我不是有压力！我只是……反正我并不讨厌跟你相处。但……但是……”

光急切的想要解释清楚自己的情感，却越说越乱，甚至掺杂了一些就连光自己都没有意识到的焦急，直到水晶公忽然伸出手拉住了光的手，那只微凉的手不可思议地让光一下子安静下来，就连急躁的心情也慢慢平和下来，两个人这样四目相对了许久，光忽然叹了口气。

“总之……对不起，不会再有下次了。”

团长不知道什么时候已经离开了，屋子里只剩下两个人，水晶公的手还没有松开，光也没有拒绝，他看着水晶公的笑脸有些愣神，那双赤眸像是有魔力一般让他错不开眼。

这双眼睛，总觉得在哪里见过。但又稍微有点不一样，应该再稍微……稍微多一些更复杂的情绪才对……

光回过神的时候才发现自己不知道为什么会低头去亲水晶公，只是浅尝辄止的嘴唇相碰，水晶公显然吓呆了，就连光自己也吓得后退一步，捂住嘴慌乱的左右看看，而后夺门而出，把屋外的团长也吓了一跳。

“哎！你小子怎么又……你干嘛去！？”

“我那个……我饿了我去修机车！”

光慌慌张张的跑向车库，说出来的话前言不搭后语，团长莫名其妙的看了一眼，一边小声嘀咕着一边推开了光的房门。

“这都什么玩意儿？饿了去修车难不成要把车烤了吃？水晶公，那小子刚刚……你又怎么了？”

水晶公还在摸着嘴唇发呆，直到听到声音才猛然回过神，蹭的一下站了起来也匆匆忙忙的绕过团长从屋里跑了出去。

“我那个……实验结果过一会儿才出我去打靶。”

屋子里只剩下团长了，他看了看靶场又看了看车库，最终还是摇摇头一脸嫌弃的关门离开。

有什么变得跟以前不一样了，至少光是这么认为的，这几天里他开始不自觉的偷偷观察水晶公，又在被发现前假装无事发生。

几天前的那个意外的亲吻，直到现在那个触感都还记忆犹新，所以光还会时常盯着水晶公的嘴巴发呆。

果然仿生人的体温还是会偏低，但人造皮肤的质感好像真的挺不错的，听说仿生人也有开发用于丰富夜生活的吧……不对不对我在想些什么？！

光猛的摇摇头试图甩掉头脑中的这些杂念，可越是刻意让自己不要想，大脑就越是在回播一下不该想的东西，以至于就连梦里都是他亲吻水晶公的画面，而且比那更劲爆，梦里的光紧紧抱着水晶公，捧着他的脸不断加深亲吻，唇舌交缠的触感真实到仿佛不是个梦，水晶公发出的那些断断续续的呻吟听起来让人血脉喷张。

光又被吓醒了，而且比上次更尴尬的是他发现他硬了，就因为梦到跟水晶公湿吻。好在水晶公现在似乎不在屋里，光急忙爬起来捂着裆部溜进厕所里准备快速降火，却在把手伸进裤子里的时候犹豫了。

他只能想得到水晶公的那张脸，明明知道不应该这样想，身体的本能却容不得思考，光不得不脑补起了水晶公的脸做出种种诱人的举动。

比如说……那个红色的耳朵，如果轻轻咬住的话一定会叫出声的吧……还有那个大尾巴，看起来毛茸茸的，摸一下尾根的话应该会发抖。还有……

门把手被拧开了，然而光并没意识到一旁的门边已经站了一个被吓呆了的人，直到物品落地的声音惊动了光，他猛然回过头看到呆愣在门口的水晶公正眼神发直的盯着自己的老二。

“水、水晶公？！”

光也吓得不轻，而更多的是尴尬，正在被自己意淫的本尊现在就在眼前，光来不及思考，只能胡乱提上裤子试图挽回自己的形象，而水晶公也回过神来，一下子转身不再看下去。

“……对不起！我这就走！”

“哎你等一下！”

光叫完就后悔了，但水晶公已经站住了脚，尽管背对着光看不见正脸，光也能察觉到对方的紧张，他咽了咽口水，鬼使神差般的走到了水晶公的身后。

“你……说你的程序搭载了仿生人的全部功能对吧。”如果不是此刻大脑宕机，光是绝对不会说出这种话的，但现在他已经无暇思考，水晶公后颈上的水晶晃得光有些思维堵塞。

水晶公点了点头依旧没有说话，僵硬的身体一动不动，只有不时甩动的耳朵和尾巴暴露了他的紧张。光张开双臂环抱住了水晶公的肩膀，略有些瘦削的身躯让他有些意外。

“水晶公，帮我搞定它，你明白我的意思对吧。”

薄唇紧贴着水晶公的耳朵，低哑的嗓音所说出来的话让水晶公一下子塌下了耳朵，回过头来有些惊愕的看着光。他当然明白光这句话的意思，顶在腰后的那个大家伙正以难以置信的速度涨大，而始作俑者正死死的盯着他，如同一只盯上猎物的黑豹。

裤子的拉链没有拉紧，水晶公咬着下唇点了点头，在光的注视下拉开拉链，用没有附着水晶的左手试探性的抓住涨得发烫的肉刃。

或许是程序让水晶公可以无师自通，他很懂得该如何让光舒服起来，微凉的手指细致的照顾到每一个角落，恰到好处的力道让光忍不住加快了呼吸，也情不自禁的捧起了水晶公的脸，试探着用梦里的方式亲吻他。

水晶公的确不擅长接吻，光得出了一个结论，也许仿生人的程序里没有接吻这项指令，所以水晶公才会回应的如此生涩，甚至忘记了握在手上的东西，直到光握着他的手加快了套弄的频率。

理智总是在发泄过后才会重回大脑，光看着水晶公手上和身上溅到的精液无地自容，暗骂自己精虫上脑，甚至考虑起了要不要土下座道歉。然而现实总会比想象更难以预料，水晶公当着光的面舔了舔手上的精液，吓得光赶紧拎着裤子一把抓住了水晶公的手腕。

“不不不你不用这样的！”光急急忙忙抓起纸巾仔细地为水晶公擦干净了手指，“对不起我不该让你做这么过分的事。”

出人意料的是，水晶公只是摇摇头，尽管眼神躲躲闪闪，却用着不大不小的声音说道，“你不用道歉，我是自愿的。”

光愣了一下，脸颊开始不可抑制的烧起来，明明都已经平息的冲动甚至都因为这一句话而再次躁动起来，他拼命告诉自己别多想，水晶公却突然抬起头再次补充道，“你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”

也许上帝根本就不是派水晶公来救我的。

光这样想着，引以为傲的自制力在这个仿生人的面前不堪一击，而光甚至都还没想明白自己究竟是为什么会对一个仿生人抱有如此强烈的欲望，就已经完全陷入了水晶公的温柔。

他想看水晶公露出满是情欲的表情，想听他忍耐着快感的呻吟，当这些下流的幻想在脑海中出现后，光甚至已经可以清晰地脑补出来那该是怎样香艳的画面。

“光？”

一声试探性的呼唤拉回了光的意识，一个无比清晰的念头瞬间在脑海中浮现，而行为已经快过了意识，光一把抱起水晶公跨上床，最后一遍认真问道，“你明白你在说什么吗？”

“明白。”

直到今天，光才真的看清了水晶公身上的水晶，从胳膊延伸到了脖子再到脸颊，就像是有生命一样会不断扩张，而除此以外，未着片缕的身体光洁如新，人造皮肤的质感滑腻柔软，不会有一丝多余的毛发。

光就像是在欣赏艺术品一样仔细抚过每一寸皮肤，他不确定水晶公是否会有快感，也只能尽心尽力的试探到所有可能的地方，刚刚脑内的那些意淫都可以付诸行动，柔软的猫耳被光咬在嘴里，涎水打湿了红色的毛发，指尖顺着脊柱滑到尾根，而后轻轻捏住了不断晃动的尾巴，直到水晶公忍不住呻吟出声，他才可以确信那些爱抚全都奏效。

“舒服的话就叫出来，水晶公，我想听你的声音。”光说着搬起了水晶公的一条腿，在大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上留下淡淡的咬痕，双手托起浑圆的屁股，恰到好处的肉感让人爱不释手。

水晶公在害羞，那张泛红的脸有些出人意料，光以外仿生人不会动情，此刻的水晶公却如同真人一样被情欲所控，双手紧紧地抓住床单，慢慢的放下芥蒂小声的呻吟起来。

“我……呜……”

一声哀鸣打断了水晶公要说的话，光已经耐不住性子把手指插进了水晶公的体内，这种做工接近完美的仿生人在某些方面也做到了足够还原，湿软的内壁真实到如同人类一般，却又无须担心这么鲁莽的插入会造成伤害，微弱的电流刺激模拟快感传遍全身，尤其是光的手指在里面搅动的时候，水晶公的叫声也会随之突然拔高，满脸潮红的样子看得光忍不住咽了咽口水。

“对不起，我忍不住了，我可以进去吗？”

就像是打开了禁忌的大门，从水晶公答应上床到现在，光已经忍耐了太久。水晶公也能感觉到那根粗长发烫的东西从刚刚起就已经蠢蠢欲动，所以他没有犹豫，点了点头主动抱起腿，尽管没有说话却做好了邀请的姿势，泛着水光后穴透着粉嫩，微微开合的时候还能隐约看到内腔的软肉。

当肉棒操开肉穴的时候，光放开了顾虑，水晶公几乎一下子就叫出了声，受到刺激的内腔逐渐缩紧，却又被狠狠操开，会产生快感的部分被反复触发，过量的刺激超出了大脑的处理范围。

“慢一点……会坏掉的……”

“不会的，放松，水晶公。”光安抚地亲了亲水晶公的额头，却加大了操干的幅度，逼得水晶公不得不抱紧了光的后背，在他的背上留下浅浅的抓痕。

“光……可以亲亲我吗？”

这个请求有些出人意料，光却没有犹豫，直接堵上了水晶公的嘴，仿生人没有眼泪，光却坚信如果不是这样他此刻应该已经哭出来了才对，一张满是情欲却哭的让人怜爱的脸出现在了光的脑海中，与眼前的水晶公重叠在一起，耳边回荡着的是一个更加稚嫩的声调。

现在这种关系能算得上是恋爱吗？大概不是吧。

光最近时常会发呆，思考着有关水晶公的事。自从那天之后他们就像是一对多年的情人一样时常亲热，尽管每次都只能称得上是光在单方面的发泄，水晶公却一直都非常配合的迎合光的各种要求。

那现在这种情感算得上是喜欢吗？

这个问题光迟迟不敢下一个定论，因为水晶公几乎过于完美，他能理解光的所有想法，无论是生活上还是出任务的时候都会配合得恰到好处，与他相处时会有种前所未有的轻松感与亲近感，让光越来越觉得自己已经开始会因为这个人而心跳不止。他的确在意与水晶公有关的事，但对方终归只是一个仿生人，那颗机械的心脏也并不会有真实的情感，而这才是光最不愿意面对的事实——喜欢一个永远不可能有回应的人。

“光？你在做什么？”

水晶公突然出现在了车库里，光回过神将扳手扔进了工具箱，深呼吸一口气调整了一下心态才像往常一样站起来笑道，“没什么，只是想调整一下减震弹簧。有什么事吗？”

“实验数据还在记算，我就随便过来看看。”水晶公说着走到了车子另一侧轻轻抚摸着外壳的线条，带着欣赏的目光仔细打量着机车的造型，“真漂亮，是你亲自改装的吗？”

光有些不好意思的挠挠头应了一声，犹豫了一下才问道，“你……想不想去兜个风？”

今晚的贫民窟里难得安静，马达的轰鸣声响彻小巷，水晶公的手臂紧紧环抱着光的腰，冷风在耳边呼啸而过。

光带着水晶公跑到了一个只有他自己来过的地方，萧瑟的小公园里杂草丛生，儿童设施已经有些老旧却看得出一直都有人保养得干干净净，光停好车摘下头盔，走进公园里跨上了摇椅。

“这里是……？”

水晶公走过来打量着四周，也学着光的样子坐在了一旁的秋千上，生锈的锁链吱呀作响，水晶公被吓了一跳，心有余悸的抬头看了看连接的地方。

“放心吧，不会断的。这里每天都会有人来打理。”光说着双手托腮看着水晶公，看着他松了口气的样子忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

“这里白天的时候偶尔也会有孩子在这里玩，很不可思议吧，就算外面的世界已经变成那个样子了，孩子们也还是会喜欢这种原始的娱乐方式。我也挺喜欢的，可惜上次弄坏了一个摇椅，我到现在都还没来得及修。”

水晶公笑了起来，也许是脑海中出现了光独自一人偷偷来这里玩的场景，毛茸茸的耳朵轻轻抖动着，光目不转睛的盯着水晶公的耳朵和尾巴，一阵剧烈的头痛让他紧紧捂住了脑袋。

一个并不清晰的画面出现在了脑海中，地点就在这个公园里，一个和水晶公一模一样的人就坐在那个秋千上笑着，用力荡起秋千飞在半空中，而且还在呼唤着光的名字。

“……光！你怎么样了？！”

水晶公那焦虑的声音突然在耳边响起，光勉强睁开眼吃力地抬起头看着水晶公，想要说的话仿佛被堵在了喉咙里，几度试图开口都只能发出一些单调的音节，剧烈的头痛还在持续，光的视线已经有些逐渐模糊，他看着水晶公那张无比慌乱的脸，用尽全力才终于吐出来了两个字。

“……拉……哈。”

一声巨响从不远处传来，打断了水晶公原本要说的话，建筑物倒塌的声音在这个节骨眼上显得尤为绝望，水晶公手足无措地想要把光扶起来，却被光一把推开，站起来踉跄了几步走到机车前，用力在车上的一个按钮上捶了一下，一个暗槽弹出来，露出了里面的一把超导电磁步枪。

“光，我们必须马上撤退，我的仪器显示来的是那个一直躲藏起来的最后的灵光卫！”

光晃了晃脑袋强打起精神，又从机车的另一个暗格里摸出一支手枪塞进水晶公的手里。

“保护好自己。通知团长立刻支援。”

“等等，你现在这样不能应战，太危险了！”

又是一声巨响，而且从声音来看灵光卫正在飞快的接近，眼下来不及思考为什么灵光卫能这么准确的找到这里来，光拿着枪晃晃悠悠的朝着有声音传来的方向走了过去。

“我发过誓的……要保护好这个地方。”

“不管是跟谁发誓那种事情怎么样都无所谓啊，你会死的！”

“仿生人懂什么！”光突然回过头大吼了一声，眼神里的杀气让水晶公不由自主的后退了半步。

“跟我做约定的人，又不是你。”

“我……”

水晶公呆站在原地看着光扭头冲向了楼宇之间的缝隙，双脚如同灌了铅一般动弹不得，光不再回头看，也不知道自己为什么不敢再回头看，刚刚那些模糊的影响似乎是一些回忆，光却无论如何无法再回想起更多的事情，从口中说出来的那两个字究竟有什么意义，就连他也说不清。

拉哈……是什么？为什么我会说出这两个字？那个和水晶公长得一模一样的人又是谁？现在心脏又在因为什么而狂跳不止？无数的疑问已经超出了大脑的思考能力范围，而情况已经迫在眉睫，水晶公没有追上来，光也知道此刻水晶公的表情一定很难过，而那张脸带着那样的表情只会扰乱心神。

巨大的灵光卫挥舞着机械翅膀，闪着金色的光芒照亮了黑夜，人类在他的面前看起来那样渺小，光却没有丝毫退却挡住了灵光卫的前进方向，不仅仅是因为那一小片乐园就在身后，水晶公也同样在那里，明明刚刚才拒绝过他，一个微弱的念头却始终提醒着光，一定也要保护好这个人才行。

如果这次可以活下来，还是要在团长生气前向水晶公好好道歉才行啊。

光气喘吁吁的与灵光卫周旋，他已经击碎了敌人的几处要害，那个机械的身体已经倒塌了一大半，接下来只要可以命中核心电路就能结束战斗了，然而身体已经开始逐渐僵硬，头痛感持续不断，在勉强躲过一击后，光找好了角度举起枪管，在那根闪着电光权杖落下前扣动了扳机。

权杖停止在了光的面前，巨大的枪响掩盖了落雷的声音，也掩盖了从身后传来的一声凄厉的呼喊，微弱的电流蹿过体内的电路，眼前一阵白光闪过，光突然跪了下来，身体逐渐变得僵硬，如同一个没电了的机器人一样低下了头。

“……你真的听到他说那个名字了？”

是谁在说话？

“……难道你真的要一直瞒下去吗？”

身体好重……

“……那他还能坚持多久？你救他难道不就是为了改变你们的未来吗？”

……吵死了！

“……你说话啊！拉哈！”

光突然睁开眼，愣愣的盯着天花板缓和了好一会才勉强坐了起来，但他完全感觉不到左手的存在，便不由得皱了皱眉试图活动一下左臂。

没有知觉，毫无反应。

水晶公和团长被吓了一跳，两个人互相对视了一眼似乎在隐瞒着什么，不过还是团长先反应过来，走到床边关切的问道，“感觉怎么样？”

“左臂没有知觉，怎么回事？”

团长叹了口气没有说话，水晶公走过来，犹豫了一下才小声答道，“光，你体内的‘耀’已经开始生效了，我只能暂时先把病毒拘束在你的左臂当中以保证你的身体不会被立刻控制，所以……”

光一下子就明白了现状，他再次看了一眼垂在体侧的左手，点点头算是回应。

“我知道了，我还能坚持多久？”

“只有……三天，如果三天内不想办法解除病毒的话，你就会变成新的灵光卫。”

水晶公的声音有些发抖，屋子里一时间安静下来，团长突然猛的捶了一下桌子大步离开，光叹了口气，看着被摔上的门轻声说道，“他现在的压力也很大吧。你们刚刚在聊什么？”

“你听到什么了？！”

水晶公猛的抬起头，声音也突然拔高，但光只是耸了耸肩膀，有些疑惑的看着水晶公的反应。

“什么都没听清，刚刚耳鸣得厉害，我只能听见你们在说话。难道有什么我不该听见的东西吗？”

水晶公看起来松了口气，有些模棱两可的答道，“没什么，只是一些关于要怎么治疗你的计划而已。”

“那拉哈是谁？”

光的问题让水晶公僵在原地，没等他回答光又再次问道，“你又是谁？”

“……你想起了什么？”

光摇摇头，看着水晶公的脸和他身上的水晶皱起了眉毛，伸出手抚上了水晶公脸颊上的水晶。

“一个人。一个跟你一模一样的人，不过他没有水晶，应该是个真正的人类。水晶公，他就是那个拉哈对吗？”

水晶公沉默了许久，久到光以为他不会回答这个问题，所以光放下了手，正要说的什么的时候水晶公却突然开口。

“这些问题，你应该自己找到答案，我没办法告诉你，只是等你找到答案后我不会否认事实。”水晶公说着抓住了光的手继续认真地说道，“我答应你一定会让你活下去找到答案的。”

“那你呢？”

这句话脱口而出的时候就连光自己都愣住了，但他依旧盯着水晶公的红瞳，直到水晶公松开手撇开视线，甚至背过身走向了一旁的电脑，过了好一会儿才像是自言自语一样小声开口。

“我会回去我该去的地方的。”

一瞬间，光觉得水晶公的身影变得似乎有些遥不可及，而他现在无法伸手抓住，就像那些断断续续的记忆总是转瞬即逝。

但至少可以肯定，那个“拉哈”应该和自己的记忆有关，回想起团长的反应，光一下子从床上爬了起来。

“你要去哪？现在的状况我建议你先不要出去。”

光走到门口拉开门，回头看了一眼有些担心的水晶公安抚性的说道，“去看看你们有没有把我的机车弄回来。我暂时不会离开这里的，放心吧。”

光的回答让水晶公放松下来，点点头又继续研究起了实验数据，光看了一眼那个有点瘦削的背影，一个记忆中的画面再次闪现。

那个与水晶公一模一样的“拉哈”也曾站在那里，正在绑起略长的发尾，听到有人开门时还会转过头来，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑。

我真的忘记了什么吗？

光坐在车库里盯着机车发呆，他不断地回忆过去，却想不起来那些缺失的记忆是从何而来。

“你在这里啊。”

团长的声音唤回了光的意识，手上似乎还拿着什么，在光转头看过去的时候不自然的清了清嗓子，将一个小巧的u盘递到了他手里。

“我知道我不应该插手这件事……但只有三天了，我不想你们任何人留下遗憾。”团长说着指了一下u盘，“这是你的东西，有密码，能不能想起来密码是什么就看你的了。”

团长拍了拍光的肩膀，叹了口气眼神中透露着疲惫。

“别让自己后悔。”

光点了点头，注视着团长离开车库。他仔细的打量了一会儿这个已经十分古早的设备，研究了好一会儿才去找人接来了可以识别这个u盘的电脑。

密码……会是什么呢？

望着输入密码的界面，光又发呆了好一会，他尝试了几个关于自己的生日之类的数字却无一例外的显示“密码错误”。

那会跟那个“拉哈”有关吗？

光开始努力尝试着试图回想起一些有关的那个人的东西，又试着输入了一下这个名字，结果却依旧错误。挫败感让光有些生气的推开了电脑，他望着窗外的乌鸦飞过，一段对话忽然就在脑海中浮现出来。

“这个东西是以前人们用来存储电子数据的存储器，挺有意思的不是吗？还可以进行简单的加密，不如我们就给他设定个密码吧，叫……”

光的手鬼使神差的开始敲动键盘，等到他反应过来的时候，一串英文字符已经输入进了密码栏内。

【Royal Eye】

停在确定键上的手指有些微微颤抖，光不知道如果真的可以打开，里面的内容又将意味着什么，喉结上下滚动了一圈，一瞬间脑海中竟然浮现出了逃跑的念头，光却最终点下了确定键。

只有一个文档存放在里面，没有预想中那么多内容，一个像日记一样的东西，记录的却的的确确是光最想知道的内容。

【今天我所记录的一切是为了以防将来我因病毒而死后能将我所查到的一切留给他，古·拉哈提亚。

很抱歉，我趁着你睡着的时候决定将你冰冻起来，因为仅有的时间不足以让我找到解救你的方案。我尝试过了将你体内的病毒传导进我的体内，计划成功了，但也太迟了，我没办法阻止你的生命继续流失，我还需要找到重新激活那些改造电路的方法，请你再等等我。

很奇妙的是，那些病毒并没有在我身体里及时生效，也许我可以通过研究我自己来找到救你的办法，只是原谅我没有你那么聪明，或许这还需要花上很长一段时间，但我不会放弃任何可能性，我们约定过的，在食罪灵全部消灭后一起开始新的生活。】

后面的内容都是各种各样的实验研究数据和研究报告，究竟是怎么看完这一篇文档的，光已经记不得了，从见到那个名字开始，被抹除的记忆慢慢开始重新涌进大脑，包括他和记忆中的那个人过去一起在佣兵团搭档成为伴侣的事，他们遭遇袭击时那个人为他挡下致命一击的事，他失眠三天后决定亲自把那个人冻起来的事，他没日没夜如同疯魔了一般拼命寻找解救那个人的事，还有在半年前，他偶然遇到了一个戴着兜帽的人，从此一切与古·拉哈提亚相关的回忆都和这个名字一起被人从记忆中抹除的事。

回过神时已然入夜，窗外的霓虹灯勉强照亮车库。面前老旧的电脑已经没电关机，光关好电脑拔下u盘站了起来，心里只剩下了最后一个疑问。

水晶公，又是谁？

光拿着u盘回到卧室的时候，水晶公还在对着仪器比对结果，看到光推门进来的时候还关切的问道，“你现在感觉怎么样？左臂有什么异常吗？”

光的手里紧紧攥着u盘，低垂着脑袋一声不吭的模样让水晶公不安的走了过来，却被光突然揪住了领子。

“你到底是谁？为什么和拉哈一模一样？半年前那个带着兜帽的人就是你吧。”

“……你比我想象中要恢复的更快，光。”水晶公笑了笑，看着光眼神里的杀气毫不畏惧的拍了拍光的手，“放开我吧，现在那个人还在团长那里，不会有什么危险的。”

光犹豫了一下才松开手，看着水晶公整理好衣襟，故作严肃地说道，“你答应过我如果我想起来了就告诉实情的。”

“我知道。还记得我说过我可以‘预知未来’吗？那个是骗你的，正确的来说，我本身就来自未来，是古·拉哈提亚创造了我，并把他的记忆移植到了我的数据当中。”

“光，你会变成灵光卫，这是真的，如果不是古·拉哈提亚把我送回过去干涉了你们的未来，你会一直为了寻找救他的办法而耽误了你自己的治疗，在你杀光了所有灵光卫后，你成了新的、也是最后一个灵光卫，团长不得不带着古·拉哈提亚逃跑，而你即便是变成了灵光卫依旧执着于找回古·拉哈提亚，因为你的强大无人能敌，团长迫不得已在死前将古·拉哈提亚解冻，告诉他了一切。”

水晶公的话让光呆住了，他不敢想象在那样一个未来里，古·拉哈提亚醒来的时候却发现一切都物是人非，在生命的尽头他要如何做到一边拖着所剩无几的生命躲避着变成灵光卫的自己一边还要想办法改变这个未来。

“古·拉哈提亚根据你遗留的研究找到了重启体内电路的方法，也用仅剩的时间创造了一个和他一模一样的空白的仿生人，并把他所有的记忆和学识导入了那个仿生人，给他下达了唯一的指令——回到过去，拯救你。本来的计划是想要在古·拉哈提亚感染病毒前阻止你们的，但能量塔有限的能量无法把我传送到那么远的时空，我找到你的时候古·拉哈提亚已经被冰冻起来了，为了避免接下来的事发生，我只好锁起了你所有有关古·拉哈提亚的记忆，并且花了半年的时间确保你已经彻底忘记不会再想起来之后，才主动出现在你面前。”

是了。半年前那天夜里，光还在为救古·拉哈提亚而奔波，但疲惫感实在太过严重，光不得已停下来休息的时候就看到了一个戴着兜帽的人，他一度陷入昏迷，等到第二天的时候已经忘记了有关古·拉哈提亚一切，而佣兵团里的人们就像提前商量好了一样，从此再也没人提到过古·拉哈提亚。

“光，你可以认为我就是未来的古·拉哈提亚，也可以认为不是，我的确是拥有古·拉哈提亚的所有记忆，包括他的性格他的思考模式，和他对你的感情，他把他的意识完完全全移植到了我的身上，好让我作为另一个他能回来一心一意的救你，所以我所知道的一切就是这样，如果你想见他就去找团长吧，半年前我把你带回来的时候跟团长商量了好了由他替你保管古·拉哈提亚。”

屋子里陷入了一段很长时间的沉默，光低着头不说话，水晶公也就静静地看着他，直到机器突然发出了滴滴的声响，声音惊醒了光，他抬头看了一眼水晶公，那张脸上淡淡的忧伤让光生出了逃跑的念头。

“我……我去看看拉哈。”

光说着头也不回的逃离了卧室，留下水晶公看着他离开的背影，几不可闻的叹了口气。

团长一打开门就看到了有些失魂落魄的光，还没来得及开口就被光抢先说道，“我都知道了……他说拉哈在你这。”

“……是嘛。你比我想象中来得要快。”

光抬起头来苦笑了一声，“他也这么说。”

团长耸了耸肩膀，转身从桌上拿起一张钥匙卡后带着光打开了房间里的一道暗门。

“或许是我们所有人都低估了拉哈对你来说的重要性吧，包括他自己。”

密室里，一个巨大的电子容器伫立在中央，古·拉哈提亚就在里面，除了周身覆盖着一层寒霜，他看起来就像是睡着了一样。

团长放下钥匙卡就走了，光站在不远处呆呆的看着，过了好久才慢慢走到了容器旁，搁着玻璃抚摸着古·拉哈提亚的脸庞。没有奇怪的水晶，没有泛白的红发，这张在自己失忆期间不断出现的脸现在终于就在眼前，把光的心一下子揪了起来。

“抱歉……拉哈，结果我还是要靠你来救我。”

一瞬间，那些曾被遗失的情感涌上来，光狠狠地捶了一下墙，努力压抑着悲伤，他过于专注的看着古·拉哈提亚，以至于房间里什么时候多出来了一个人都不知道，直到颈后传来一阵刺痛，针管中的镇定剂飞快生效，光吃力的回过头，看到了一脸平静的水晶公扔掉了空了的针管。

“水晶……公……”

“睡吧，光，等你醒过来的时候一切就都会过去了。”

光醒过来的时候，身体已经被固定在了一个熟悉的设施上，是曾经他用来转移古·拉哈提亚体内的病毒的仪器，现在所有的导线都链接在了水晶公的身上。

光的苏醒显然有点超出了水晶公的意料，他有些惊讶的看了一眼光，才苦笑着摇了摇头。

“早知道应该加大镇定剂的计量的。”

“你在干什么？！”

光用力想要挣脱拘束器，但残存的镇定剂让他提不起力气，只能眼睁睁的看着水晶公继续调整仪器的参数。

“还记得我说过的杀手锏吗？古·拉哈提亚最后的计划就是如果不能通过其他手段破解病毒，那就用你的方法移植病毒。放心，等到移植成功后我会自行销毁的。”

“不，不可以这样，一定会有其他办法的，水晶公！”

水晶公抬起头看了光一眼忽然笑了起来，“为什么？我已经把能治愈古·拉哈提亚的方案留给团长了，只要再解决掉你的病毒，你们就能实现你们的约定了。”

“那你呢？！”

“我？”水晶公歪了歪头思考了一下，耸了耸肩又开始继续调整电路，“我只是一个仿生人，反正跟你做约定的人又不是我，这不是挺好的嘛。”

所有原本要说的话都被堵在了喉咙里，光半天说不出来一个字，水晶公瞥了他一眼，忽然放下了手中的仪表，伸手摸了摸光的脸庞。

“很奇怪不是吗？我的一切都是古·拉哈提亚给我的，包括我对你的感情应该也是源于他对你的爱，但是和你相处的越久我就越分不清楚我究竟是水晶公还是古·拉哈提亚，我知道你对我的那些占有欲也都源于他，但时至今日我却不得不承认，我有那么一点嫉妒古·拉哈提亚。”

“刚刚回到这个时空的时候，我看到了那个已经为了古·拉哈提亚近乎疯魔的你，我把我自己当成了古·拉哈提亚，所以在锁住你的记忆的时候我会心痛不已。可在来到你身边后，在你眼里的人是我，在你身边的人也是我，我觉得我再次爱上你了，作为水晶公。所以我还是会执行古·拉哈提亚的计划，但不是因为他的指令，而是我希望我可以救你，哪怕在这之后你会回到古·拉哈提亚的身边，你们新的未来不会有我。”

就像是突然察觉到了自己已经失言，水晶公猛的收起手重新加快了调整仪器的速度，光沉默了许久，久到水晶公以为镇静剂再次生效时，光却长长的叹了口气。

“真是个笨蛋……你又怎么知道即便没有记忆我也回重新爱上你。”

水晶公难以置信的愣住了，瞪大了眼睛看着光，却看到光的脸上带着无奈的笑容。

“水晶公也好，古·拉哈提亚也好，灵魂之中所隐藏的东西是不会变的，我喜欢你的温柔和勇敢，就算把我的记忆封印无数次都始终会吸引我爱上你。”

如果不是仿生人没有眼泪，水晶公很想大哭一场，但他还是笑了，就像他一直对光做过的一样，他接好了最后一根电路，将一个数据存储器放在了桌面上。

“等到一切都结束了就把这个交给古·拉哈提亚吧，这是迄今为止我所有的记忆数据，包括原本那个未来时空的古·拉哈提亚所有的希望，和现在的水晶公所有的期待，既然我们都是同一个人，现在的这个古·拉哈提亚会理解我们所做的一切的。”

水晶公的声音似乎有些哽咽，他站起来凑到光的面前，在他的唇上轻轻亲吻了一下。

“谢谢你愿意重新喜欢我，光，你果然还是我的英雄呢。”

就像是做了一个漫长的梦，梦里有开心的事也有悲伤的事，在醒来的时刻都化成了一滴眼泪。

光抬起左手，那里又可以重新像以前一样活动了，僵硬的肢体久违地有种轻松感，光动了动右手，却摸到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

“嗯？……光？！你醒了！”

古·拉哈提亚一下子站了起来，仔细的查看了一下一旁的仪器后松了口气。

“左手电路的恢复没有数据异常，‘耀’的残留指数为0，太好了……”

“拉哈，水晶公呢？”

古·拉哈提亚僵硬了一下，低下头沉默了一会儿将那个数据存储器递了过来。

“我醒来的时候自毁程序已经结束了，团长把这个东西交给我，我想……应该把他还给你。”

光接了过 来仔细的看了好久，忽然伸手在古·拉哈提亚的头上用力揉了一把。

“哇！干嘛啦！”

“没什么。”光看着古·拉哈提亚鼓着脸整理头发的样子忍不住笑了起来。

“早上好，拉哈。”

晚安，水晶公。


End file.
